


I did that jerk a favour!

by Eikaron



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Humour, Qrow's legs are just too nice Tai deal with it, Silly, skirt incident, that didn't go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: The day of the skirt was a day of triumph. Come on, we all know this is what happened





	I did that jerk a favour!

Qrow was leaning back in a library chair with his hands behind his head and his feet on the table and mentally cursing Taiyang, Summer and Raven from here to Mistral, when he suddenly heard giggling and whispering behind him. He caught a few snatches of a hissed conversation.

„You ask him!“ „No, you go!“ „Oh shut up you wimps, I'm going!“

A group of three girls approached him. Two were staying slightly behind a third one – a curvy and quite attractive brunette he knew by sight – and all of them were blushing. Qrow didn't quite know what to make of this yet but he kept his pokerface, merely raising a questioning eyebrow a fraction of a millimeter.

„Yo, that's a nice skirt you're wearing“, said the curvy girl. Then she leaned forward and asked suggestively, to the tittering and blushing of her friends: „Are you wearing anything under it?“

Qrow tilted his head to the side, stroked his beard-to-be and asked with a cocky grin: „Why don't you check for yourself?“

~*~

When Qrow returned to their shared room two hours later he was all but skipping through the doorway. Wearing a broad grin and an air made entirely of self-satisfaction he tossed Tai his favourite candy bar with a cheery „Here! Figured I should get you a little thank you gift” and flopped face-down on his bed.

„Uh, thanks but for what?“, asked his friend, confused by this sudden and unexpected attitude of gratitude.

„For making me wear the skirt. It _really_ paid off.“

 

 


End file.
